Royal Army of Liberl
The Royal Army of Liberl '''(リベール王国軍), commonly referred to as the '''Royal Army, is the national military force of Liberl. The Royal Army is under command of queen Alicia von Auslese II, represented by General Cassius Bright. Background After the Intelligence Division of the Royal Army carried out a coup d'etat in S.1202, the Royal Assembly concluded that a restructure and reorganisation of the army would be required to prevent further of such tragedies. The reformation was initially carried out by Chief of Staff General Morgan, but soon thereafter he indicated he would leave the reconstruction in the army in the hands of someone else. Soon thereafter, the Royal Army announced that Brigadier General Cassius Bright would be promoted to General and replace General Morgan as Chief of Staff. Originally reluctant to cooperate with the Bracer Guild under command of General Morgan, the Royal Army saw major reforms under supervision of General Bright in S.1203. General Bright was also aiming to re-create the independent mobile force (独立機動部隊) as was originally commanded during the Hundred Days War. Organisation The Strategic Operations '''(軍作戦本部), also known as '''Military Operations Office, is situated in their headquarters in Leiston Fortress off the shore of Valleria Lake. It is under command of General Cassius Bright and Lieutenant Colonel Maximillian Cid. They are supported by Warrant Officer Belc and Private Samuel, who guards the entrance to the fort. Border Patrol The Border Patrol '(国境師団) is led by General Morgan, who is generally stationed at the Haken Gate on the border between Liberl's Bose region and Imperial neighbour Erebonia. Liberl's is regionally defended by 7 guarded '''checkpoints '(関所), of which two are international checkpoints and the remaining five regional checkpoints. The checkpoints played a crucial role in delaying the Imperial Army during the Hundred Days War. Even though most citizens and tourists traverse Liberl by orbal airship, the guardsmen at the checkpoints believe they cannot neglect their duty. The following checkpoints are situated in Liberl. * '''Haken Gate on the nothern international border with Erebonia. * Wolf Fort 'on the eastern international border with Calvard. * 'Gurune Gate 'on the regional border between Rolent and Grancel. * 'Sanktheim Gate 'on the regional border between Grancel and Zeiss. * 'Air-Letten 'on the regional border between Zeiss and Ruan. * 'Krone Pass on the regional border between Ruan and Bose. * Verte Bridge on the regional border between Bose and Rolent. The regiments of Border Patrol explicitly mentioned in the games are listed below. * 2nd Regiment (国境警備隊、第２連隊), commanded by 2nd Lieutenant Sammy. * 3rd Regiment (国境警備隊、第３連隊), commanded by 1st Lieutenant Riel, consists of Private Issac, Private Taris and Private Zain. * 7th Regiment (国境警備隊、第７連隊), commanded by 1st Lieutenant Bern, consists of Private Bian, Private Micria and Specialist Gorg. Royal Guard The Royal Guard (王室親衛隊), tasked with the protection of the Royal Family, is under (sub-)command of Captain Julia Schwarz and stationed in the Grancel Castle. Dressed in blue-and-white uniforms, the Royal Guard travel across Liberl in the high-speed cruiser Arseille. The Royal Guardsmen are considered the pride of Liberl's military. Intelligence Division The Intelligence Division was formed per suggestion of Colonel Alan Richard to Queen Alicia von Auslese II, who requested Richard was commander for the unit. Richard had Captain Kanone Amalthea re-assigned to his aide-de-camp. The Intelligence Division was introduced in Trails in the Sky FC ''as the newly established military branch that successfully located the hideout of the Capua Sky Bandits. Royal Air Force The '''Air Force' (飛行艦隊), also considered the pride of the Liberlian army and a huge part of Liberl's modern defense strategy relies on the air force. They are first mentioned in Trails in the Sky SC, ''where half of the air force was mobilised to capture the Ancient Dragon Ragnard. They failed their mission, however, and are confident that they would have been successful if retired Colonel Cassius Bright had commanded the fleet. During the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, the Air Force was unable to do their usual patrolling. The Haken Gate unit correctly assessed that Erebonia would use that chance to mobilise troops to invade Liberl. Grancel City Guard The '''Royal Garrison' (王都警備隊), also known as the Grancel City Guard, is a unit tasked with keeping order within the City of Grancel, capital of Liberl, and protecting its citizens. Prior to the coup d'etat in S.1202, they were completely replaced by the Special Ops Unit of the Intelligence Division. Category:Liberl Category:Royal Army of Liberl